the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Analysis
Background (Info to be added soon.) Character Storm Tracker was born in Cloudsdale 19 years ago to two parents; Hurricane Watch and Capri FeatherWeather. With an older sister, Nikkers, he entered the world. This world was quite somber for Storm, as the doctors diagnosed him with a genetic disease of which he couldn't fly. His family were devastated, flying is so important in Cloudsdale's culture that a flightless pony will most likely be shamed upon. They broke the news to him when he was 7. Storm was very, very angry that they never told him sooner, and decided to take a great leap into a new world, wanting to run away. He accomplished this by remembering a certain tale. Folktale says that a certain pegasus, named Free Faller, from ancient times fell from Cloudsdale due to a ritual that needed to be performed when a pegasus could not fly. The ancient pegasi believed that whenever the flightless fell, they would gain the ability to fly with a burst of adrenaline aiding them in their struggles. Fairly enough, that certain pegasus did learn how to fly, and landed safely onto the surface! In the night time when everypony was asleep, Storm jumped off the clouds, wanting a new life. He remembered the folktale, and closed his eyes, hoping to finally fly away onto the ground. Storm was so anxious, he didn't feel his wings popping up and propelling him upward, and started to shake with fear. When suddenly, he thumped into two hooves, Zecora's. Storm was in the Everfree Forest, and Zecora brought him up as his own! Zecora knew that anypony can learn magic as long as they accept a curse. This curse makes it so that the pony will fall deeply in love with whoever they see next, and stay that way until the curse is lifted. Storm gladly accepted the curse, and began learning witchcraft and zebra spells. Storm stayed in the Everfree, only with Zecora, until he was 12 years of age, receiving his cutie mark! With that much training, he understood meditation, zen, duality, and magic. He became a master in his craft, reaching enlightenment. The knowledge now granted to him, he finally left the Everfree, and the first pony he saw was Clifford Beats, a blue pegasus stallion. The curse made Storm fall in love with Clifford, and Storm soon started to crack. Storm Tracker knew that Clifford didn't like him, and that made Storm very, very angry. This anger boiled up into insanity, with Storm thinking about Clifford too much times to count! If something wasn't on his mind, that would be filled with Clifford. It wasn't just plain old love, it was a crazy obsession. Storm started kidnapping Clifford, teleporting him to Storm whenever he pleased, performing crazy spells on him and even transporting him into his dreams. Storm soon kidnapped more people than Clifford, performing more spells on other ponies! Soon Storm changed Clifford's whole entire appearance with magic! Word in Cloudsdale went around about Storm and his antics, so Nikkers knew that she had to do something. She flew around, below Cloudsdale and above Ponyville, trying to look for spurts of magic on the ground. Suddenly, she saw it, and flew down, seeing Storm. She had a talk with him, and tried to make him self aware. Nikkers talk worked, and Storm realized he was insane, crazy, nuts! Storm knew he had to do something about it, and a recipe came up in his head. "A dash of chocolate syrup, a bunch of coal, throw in a turtle to reverse the curse from when I was a foal" So he gathered the ingredients, and threw them in to a cauldron, drank the rainbow potion that formed, and lost his craziness. Storm now works as an inventor, and brainwashed everyone -even changing his appearance- to forget about his sins. Trivia * Favorite anime is Dragon Ball Z * Favorite character in anime is Future Trunks from DBZ * Favorite character in MLP is Twilight Sparkle * His favorite color is green; the same color as his eyes * Favorite number is 0 * Favorite sport is cycling * Storm, the character, knows witchcraft and can tamper with the inner workings of the rift. * Storm, the character, went through 3 redesigns! One was a puppet change with a different cutie mark, and the other was another puppet change with a different cutie mark, mane and tail * Storm, the character, is 19 while Storm is actually 13 years old ''Links'' '''YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/user/StormAnalysis/featured '''DeviantArt: '''http://stormdraws.deviantart.com/ '''Patreon: '''https://www.patreon.com/stormanalysis Gallery Storm Analysis.png chibi_storm_analysis_2_0_by_wishfulfun-d8886ql.png|Chibi Storm by WishfulFun|link=http://wishfulfun.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Storm-Analysis-2-0-497548317 ccb5cf1bb1e70d8a8f07b8a9c911792b-d86adf0.png|Fanart by Cat Avenger|link=http://catavenger.deviantart.com/art/The-New-Storm-Analysis-494291052 storm_analysis_by_ihasjessiekat-d8ee8oo.png|Art by xx-jessiekat-xx|link=http://xx-jessiekat-xx.deviantart.com/art/Storm-Analysis-507908472 Storm Analysis|Art by CatchyArtz|link=http://catchyartz.deviantart.com/art/Storm-Analysis-548265149 Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Pegasus OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Artists Category:Voice Actors Category:Animators Category:Active